kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanada Hitomi
'Character First Name' Hitomi 'Character Last Name' Sanada 'IMVU Username' IzzyDaPada 'Nickname (optional)' Panda 'Age' 19 'Date of Birth' 11/02/82 A.N 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 125lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single Personality''' & Behaviour' Hitomi is a calm and levelheaded young woman. She can be friendly, helpful, and caring. Hitomi has been seen as the sweet and kind hearted girl. She can be upbeat when she knows something is wrong concerning her older brother Kihaku and half-brother Kenshiro. Or she may become upbeat and not show how she truly feels when something has affected her. She always sees the flaws in herself, and overthinks her actions, or her words which causes her to not speak her mind in different types of situations. She takes responsability for her actions, but will also take actions if they were not her own doing. She is quite when speaking her thoughts and opinions on any given mannor. She is independet for the most part. When it comes to enemies and rivlas, she is calculating and taticful reguarding stragities, calm until it heads towards violence, she will do her best to not reach for her weapon(s) and try to look for a peacefull solution to not end another person's life. Mainly relying more her older brother Kihaku for matters that her sibling could help with. 'Nindo (optional) N/A '''Summoning N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Sanada Clan - The Sanada Clan is a Clan from the Land of Iron, A strong willed and highly skilled family of Samurai they took part in several battles for their land over time, fighting off Missing Nin, Rogue teams of Shinobi and Criminals of all kinds, thus overtime the Sanada family became a Clan of worth by learning to fight off enemies by adapting and using all kinds of weapons. But some were tired of the life as Samurai and began to do Research into their most commons enemies:Shinobi. And so over time the Sanada clan started to develop its own Shinobi.of Wich almost all possessed a Wind/Fire Nature. But one day: while attacked on a mission Daga Sanada while he was fighting up close with his enemy suddenly found his enemy turning into a Dehydrated corpse wich were accompanied with great screams of pain. It was then learned that the Sanada clan possessed a Kekkei Genkai. They would call it Scorch Release. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' Sanda (Yukigakure) Scythe ' 'Strengths *Taijutsu - Superior, *Speed - Exceptional 'Weaknesses' *Hand Seals - Inferior, *Genjutsu - Terrible 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 14 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ~ Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 12 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): ~ Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Katana Any other weaponry (costing 5 pieces each): Chained-Duel Sickles, Scythe Total: (70pts) 'Jutsu List' Beginning Jutsus *Transformation Technique(E-Rank) *Clone Technique (E-Rank) *Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) *Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) *Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) *Genjutsu (E-Rank) Scorch Release *Scorch Release:Extremely Steaming Murder ( A-Rank ) Non-Release Jutsu(s) Body Flicker Technique ( B-Rank ) Wind Release *Wind Release: Great Storm ( A-Rank) *Wind Release: Vacuum Wave ( B-Rank ) *Wind Release: Pressure Damage ( B-Rank ) *Wind Release: Gale Palm ( C-Rank ) *Wind Release Spiralling Wind Ball ( C-Rank ) *Wind Release: Great Breakthrough ( C-Rank) *Wind Release: Divine Wind ( D-Rank ) Fire Release *Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique ( B-Rank) *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet ( B-Rank) *Fire Release: Flame Bullet ( C-Rank ) *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique ( C-Rank ) *Fire Release: Flame Bullet ( C-Rank ) *Fire Release: Running Fire ( D-Rank ) Taijutsu *Arhat Fist ( C-Rank ) *Cherry Blossom Impact ( C-Rank ) *Heavenly Foot of Pain ( C-Rank) *Strong Fist ( D-Rank ) *Leaf Gale ( D-Rank ) 'Allies' *Yukigakure 'Family' *Sanada Kihaku *Sanada Kenshiro 'Enemies' *Those that would threaten her village 'Background Information' Born to Sanada Kasuga the 18th head of the Sanada clan and Sanada Mitsunari. The Sanada family were blessed with a babygirl named Hitomi, as her name was given to her as she had the Sanada grey eyes few had. She wasn't the first to the Sanada family there was her older brother Kihaku, there was a 5 year age gap between them, but Kihaku when ever in his free time would spend time with Hitomi. As Hitomi would be raised between her parents busy schedule. With their Mother's training with her older brother, and her father being an ANBU Shinobi. Within her 4 short years of life she saw the world beautifully, she enjoyed running around the Sanada home compound, stealing either her mother or father's Anbu mask causing an uproar as she wore it and acted as if she was like Kasuga or Mitsunari. She had been seen as a free spirit. But it all seemed to drift away after her 4th birthday as she had caught wind that her father, Mitsunari had died. Information said that it was fight that was fought long and hard, after the end of it the spies were died, but sadly her father was among one of them. Both Hitomi and her older sibling seemed to take it differently. They both changed and scarred. All the while, while Kihaku brother was training, and playing with Hitomi as she grew up. She noticed the change in her older brother. Quiet, closed off. But she was to young to comprehend why he was changing. Or what she would do as well. As they grew up, she saw her brother graduate the academy at age 10, be put on a team and learn to open up a bit, she hadn't turned 5 just yet. But, she was extreamly proud of her sibling. But now she was going through those awkward stages herself. Quiet, kept to herself, only relying on her older sibling for strenght. After Kihaku had been assigned a team and he had been taken on team training missions. Hitomi was left with her mother, but there wasn't much to do, besides go to class at the Ninja Academy, and visit her father's grave. It all seemed unreal to her still. What her Mother didn't know was she had kept her father's Anbu mask hidden from the rest of the family, and Kasuga herself. On the inside of the mask she had scratched into the mask her Father's name, Mitsunari into it. Being it was all she had left of him. For three years that's all she did, school, home, visit her father's grave. Upon the news of her mother's given birth of her new son Sanada Kenshiro, she saw how happy her mother was with the new son, and her new husband. Then after that day, she ran to her father's gave and vowed on that spot that she would live out his legacy in his expectations, his wants and his dreams. Whatever those were, she would find out in her heart. From that day on she trained hard, took care of her little brother and cared for him, becoming a genin at age 11, before most of the others were allowed to graduate. Kihaku, present the whole time. Her mother and Step-Father smiling all the while.But even before her 12th birthday that was months away. She had recived word while having Kihaku help her study, that their mother and Step-Father were put into the hospital of a deadly dissease. But even with her ever presentself amongst them, watching and careing for them as she did for Kenshiro. She never saw their decline, but now the sickness would claim them, the same one they kept in the dark for so long. It seemed to feel lonely Hitomi more now to realize that she would lose her mother now after 7 almost 8 years after her father's death. Rushing to the hospital, they wouldn't make it. Kasuga and her husband passed away. Hitomi started to break more on the inside, but not on the outside. No parents. All she had now was her older sibling Kihaku and Kenshiro. But she made a promise to herself, she would protect them with her life. If it came to that. From that day forward she spent as much time with her siblings, she trained with them, made dinner for them, ate together. Did what Kasuga did, shop, clean the house, cook, do laundry for both her siblings. Which seemed so forigen to her. But it built better character for her. And took care of Kenshiro as well. Attending her sibling's teammate, and her Sensei Castiel's wedding. She watched as the two seemingly happy couple brought their two lives together. She shifted her glance over to her older brother then looked back, holding onto her younger brother who was in her lap. She wondered hard that day, if everything would have been differen't..if her Mother never died, same with her father. Would they have been happy. But she brushed the thought aside and focused on on the present. The morning of her siblings 20th birthday, Hitomi wasn't yet 15, had woken up early to clean the house and make him his favorite dishes between breakfest, lunch and dinner. As she did for every birthday that was between the three of them. Though she spent her time making Kihaku's selected dishes special. But when the Sanada Elder's called him to the shrine and he did as he was told by their elders. Hitomi spent most of the morning pouting around cleaning and putting away the morning food that hadn't been touched. The evening of Kihaku's return from the Sanada shrine, Hitomi had set up the dinner by his return, but what she wasn't prepared for was the second degree burns covering her brother's left arm. She continueiously asked him that night over dinner what happened, her sibling never giving her an answer. Until finally when Hitomoi put Kenshiro to bed. That Hitomi finally threw a fit, demanding that Kihaku finally answer her. With that show of concern from Hitomi for her older sibling, the two siblings sat down and talked about what happened at the family shrine. Not to pleased with the family choises, Hitomi took care of Kihaku for those few weeks he was forced off duty to rest. Taking care of Kihaku, and doing her genin studies, training. The Sanada siblings were summoned this time to the shrine. Watching her older brother the Ceremony of becoming the 19th head of the Sanada Clan and new wielder of the Twinn Suzuka Spears..it made Hitomi..sad..as she knew those where her mother's spears..but now her brothers. Her heart ached for her parents. She held onto her younger sibling Kenshiro tightly. But always remembered the vow, promise, she made to her father. As war broke out, Hitomi made it her goal to protect her village. Made SURE it was seen out. Her brother and Castiel ran off..But it seemed that later on when everyone came back and regrouped after the war..everything would be the same. Hitomi, was a jounin, the youngest there was. It was a long hard process, youngest ever to enter the chuunin exams coming from the Yukigakure village at the age of 15. Assending Jounin at the age of 17. After numores encounters with death. Hitomi learned of life. And its short commings. She had finally gotten comfortable ( *Comfortable? Is that some cruel joke?* ) with the duties of protecting the village, providing for her sbilings. Being put onto a team with two others...Hitomi couldn't help but wonder...was there SUCH a thing? But she was glad that she could have support, and not be by herself. What seemed to follow now..was..some how the past now wanting to stay the past. The day of her 18th birthday, she was sparing Kihaku, as Castiel came running and shouting saying he found the killer...she remembered the news of how Castiel lost his wife..she remembered her..she was a beautiful woman..Being hugged by her older sibling and being told he would be back later. She felt some how, this wasn't a good thing. ( *Its a Sanada thing..we over think :D* ) Within the days of their returning. Castiel was promoted to Kage. And her brother was taken on as the right hand of the Kage, and now the Head of the ANBU Special Forces. How proud she ways. *See dad..look..Is this how you wanted it to play out?* Here begins the real story of Sanada Hitomi. Many things lay in store for her. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: *Casual RP Gates 3/15/13 *Gate RP: Training Of the Day Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Caoin Kairi Nobu Aki-boo-boo ''' '''Izzy: I LOVE THESE PEOPLE XDDD WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Category:Jounin Category:Founder